Letters for the Ninja
by Ninja Avenger
Summary: Just like the title says. It is letters for the ninjas.
1. Chapter 1

New Fan Fic. Yeah! This one is for letters for the ninja. You can ask questions or just talk to them. You can ask them as many questions as you want. You can PM or say it in the comments.

/

Jay's pov

Time to get the mail. Hm. There is no mail. Maybe tomorrow.


	2. Letters

Yeah. I have tons of letters. Ok. This going to be a long chapter.

/

Lloyd's pov

My turn to get the mail. Wow! There has to be a least twelve letters. I run to the bounty. "Guys," I scream, "We have tons of fan mail!" everyone runs in the room. "Read the Lloyd!" I read them because I am the only one able to read English because we do not use English. They can write English but not read it. "I am reading mine first."

Dear Lloyd,

Did you know that you are my fav ninja. 'Cause you are! I just finished the rebooted season and what was it like when you were movng mountains?

Lots and lots of love,

Maniac at Midnight

"Ok. Next letter if for Jay."

Dear Jay,

Why do you like computers? To me they are just pieces of junk. (No offense)

Lots 'o love,

Maniac at Midnight

"What!?" screamed Jay. "Ok," I said "Next one is for Kai."

Dear Kai,

How do you like Green flame? If you do not know what it is read a fan fic.

From,

Guren or Flamegoesupguren

"Next is for Nya." I say calmly.

Dear Nya,

What would you do if you had to chose Jay or Cole?

From,

Guren

"One more." I say

Dear the Ninja,

How old are you? Any way I can not tell!

From,

Shadow Ninja

"Ok. That is all of them." I say. We all go to write back.

( The Ninja's Letters)

Dear Maniac at Midnight,

I am your favorite ninja? Really? When I moved that mountain I felt like nothing could stop me. It was a great feeling. Thank for writing.

From,

Lloyd Garmadon The Green Ninja

Dear Maniac at Midnight,

The reason I like compters is because they are so cool. I can't believe you do not like them! Well that is your opinion.

From,

Jay Walker

Dear Guren,

Yes, I have heard of green flame. I do not like it but I do not dislike it. I am dating Skylar not Lloyd. He is my brother. That is all. Sorry.

From,

Kai Smith elemental master of fire

Dear Guren,

If I had to choose I would chose Jay. I am choosing Jay. I just do not know how to tell him.

From,

Nya Smith, Master of water and samurai X

Dear Shadow Ninja,

Here are our ages. Kai is twenty, Cole is twenty one, Jay is nineteen, Nya is nineteen, Zane is actually in his seventies, and Lloyd's actually age is thirteen but because of the tea he is seventeen. Thank for the question.

From,

Kai, Lloyd, Nya, Jay, Cole, and Zane

/

That is not all the letters. The rest is in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! So many letters! Lloyd is the person who gets the mail. And Purple Ninja more detail please. I did not understand.

/

Lloyd's pov

I am now the person that always gets the mail. I look and there is so many letters from fans! I run to the bounty. "GUY, SO MUCH FAN MAIL!" I scream. They come quicker the yesterday. "Read them Lloyd!" screams Jay.

Dear Lloyd,

What music artists do you like? And how did it feel to become the green ninja?

From,

Guren

"Next is for Cole." I say.

Dear Cole,

One question, why do you like cake so much? And can you check out my fan fic called Tenkai Knights: De-aged?

From,

Guren

"Jay is next." I say.

Dear Jay,

Sorry, Jay. Computers are just really confusing for me. I just do not understand computers.

Lots of Love!,

Maniac at Midnight

P.S.

You are my second fav ninja, all the "what ninja are you" quizzes you came up the most.

"Next is Cole." I say. "Stop telling us who is next and just read it!" yelled Kai. "Ok." I say, slightly scared.

Dear Cole,

Before Lloyd was found out to be the green ninja, who did you think who would be the green ninja? I have heard heard people knew Lloyd was the green ninja 'cause of the green five on his sweat shirt.

Lots of Love,

Maniac at Midnight

Dear Nya,

Do you think you will learn airjitzu and have our own elemental dragon? (a water one)

From,

KR

Dear Cole,

Wait. If your favorite color is orange, would that mean you like Skylar? Just curious. ; 3

From,

KR

Dear Lloyd,

What is your favorite candy?

From,

KR

Dear Zane,

When are you going to marry P.I.X.A.L.?

From,

KR

Dear Kai,

Who is your favorite Youtuber?

From,

KR

(Ninja's Letters)

Dear Guren,

My favorite music artists are The Fold, Fallout boy, and Imagine Dragons. It felt awesome to become the green ninja. Thank for writing.

From,

Lloyd the green ninja

Dear Guren,

I love cake because it is so delicious. I will try to check out our fan fic.

From,

Cole, The elemental master of earth

Dear Maniac at Midnight,

It is ok. Computers are very confusing sometimes. Ypu got me on quizzes? So Cool!

From,

Jay The Lighting Ninja

Dear Maniac at Midnight,

I thought Kai was going to be the green ninja.

From,

Cole the earth elemental master

Dear KR,

I hope I will get a dragon and airjiztu in season 6.

From,

Nya The water Ninja

Dear KR,

No, I do not like Skylar. I mean I like her as a friend not anything more.

From,

Cole the ninja of Earth

Dear KR,

My favorite candy is Jawbreakers.

From,

Lloyd the Green Ninja

Dear KR,

I am sorry but I am not going to marry P.I.X.A.L. or any time soon.

From,

Zane The ninja of ice

Dear KR,

I do not have a favorite Youtuber. I like to watch prank videos though.

From Kai The Ninja Of Fire


	4. Chapter 4

Letters, Letters, and more Letters!

/

Lloyd's pov

More Fan mail! I run into the bounty. "More fan mail!" I scream. They all come like the last three times. Then I start to read the letters.

Dear Jay,

Do you like My Little Pony? Just wonderin'!

Lots of lighting (pun intended),

Ninja Pony

Dear Nya ,

How much do like to swim? I love to swim! My mom calls me a fish. :3

Dear Kai,

YOU TOTALLY NEED TO CALM DOWN! Seriously, take it from another hothead. It is funny, I'm 14 years old and can control my temper better than a full grown man. Lol.

From a fellow hothead,

Ninja Pony

Dear Cole,

I can cook better than you and I'm 14 years old. Wow. I'm better than the team leader. And, CAKE! I bake cake better than you but not better than Zane.

Lots o cake,

Ninja Pony

Dear Zane,

I know one thing about Cole's cooking. Science can not explain the ways he cooks. Also you are awesome.

Stay awesome,

Ninja Pony

Dear Lloyd,

How much fun is it being a ninja and kicking bad guys in the face? It seems like so much fun!

From,

Ninja Pony

Dear Ninja,

What would happen if Kai got possed instead of Lloyd?

From,

Guren the Tenkai knight of power

Dear Jay,

What is your favorite TV show and video game? Cause I like Minecraft, Call of duty, Tenkai Knights, and Ninjago.

From,

Guren the Tenkai Knight of power

Dear Cole,

Cool! I honesty knew from the very beginning, unfortunately that ruined the surprise, but hey! That is ok. BTW this letter is attached to lots and lots of cakes, Streak and her little band of friends run the factory and they use the computer count cakes nearly blew sky high by time it hit 1,000,000, so there are plenty o' cakes for you. J

Lots o' love,

Maniac at Midnight

Dear Zane,

What it like being a nindroid? Streak has a Nindroid friend. She never says anything 'bout her though. Anywho, do you like to be different than your brothers? I am different than my siblings too, but I deal with either driving them all up the wall or going "ballerina" tricks in the backyard as my little sis would say. I had Streak and her friends get you a cookbook to try so new and different recipes. Maybe everyone will like them! So long as doesn't cook it (I would not suggest Streak either)

Lot o' love!,

Maniac at midnight

(Ninja's Letters)

Dear Ninja Pony,

Yes, I like My little Pony, but do not tell my brothers. Nice Pun.

From,

Jay the master of lighting

Dear Ninja Pony,

Yes I love to swim.

From,

Nya the Water Ninja

Dear Ninja Pony,

WHY DO I NEED TO CALM DOWN! I am perfectly calm! Ok. I will try to calm down.

From,

Kai the elemental master of Fire

Dear Ninja Pony,

Yeah, I know I am a bad cook. I am know taking cooking class

From,

Cole the ninja of earth

Dear Ninja Pony,

Cole is a bad cook but he tries his best. Thank for writing and calling me awesome. .

From,

Zane the titanium ninja

Dear Ninja Pony,

It is fun kicking bad guys in face.

From,

Lloyd the green ninja

Dear Guren the Knight of power,

We think if Kai got possessed instead of Lloyd everything would still happen but Kai and Lloyd's roles would be reversed.

From,

Kai, Lloyd, Jay, Nya, Zane, and Cole

Dear Guren the Knight of power,

My favorite TV show is Star wars the clone wars, Star wars Rebels and my favorite video game is face 2 fist.

From, Jay the Ligthing Ninja

Dear Maniac at Midnight,

I am sorry to hear that the secret was ruined for you. Thank you for the cake! I will be on a sugar rush for the rest year!

From,

Cole the ninja of Earth

Dear Maniac at Midnight,

It is cool I guess being a nindroid. Thank you for the cook book. I will be sure to use it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that I have not updated this story in awhile.

/

Lloyd's pov

I go and check the mail. Cool! Fan mail! We have gotten any in a while. I go in to tell my brother. They have me read them. The first one I read privately to Jay then read the others aloud.

Dear Jay,

Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.! I am really good at keeping secrets. The reason I asked is because I love My Little Pony that is why my name is Ninja Pony! And oh yeah I called Kai a hot head!

From your Pegasister,

Ninja Pony

Dear Zane,

I wrote that you are awesome because you are totally the most awesome ninja. Plus I say ice is the best element.

From,

Ninja Pony

Dear Nya,

We are both FISH!

From,

Ninja pony

Dear Zane,

Thanks cool. Just curious that's all. :3 I sure like. See ya around!

From,

KR

Dear Cole,

You and Skylar are friends? How is the friendship going?

From,

KR

Dear Lloyd,

Really? I love . What is your favorite hobby?

From,

KR

Dear Jay,

Have a chocolate fudge cookie: (:::) Enjoy. Favorite anime?

From,

KR

Dear Nya,

I hope you get an elemental dragon, BTW you are my favorite girl.

From,

KR

Dear Kai,

Prank videos, huh? What is your favorite TV show? My favorite Youtubers are Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Danandphilgames, and The Runaway You are totally calm.

From,

KR

Dear Ninja,

Hi, Lloyd you are my favorite ninja. Kai, Cole was right you are an airhead. Jay what would you do if Nya chose Cole? Cole, what would you do if Nya chose Jay and cake? Nya, you are so amazing. I wish there was more girl ninja. Sensei Wu, what is it like the ninja are all fighting against each other?

From,

S.A.P.O.I.

P.S.

Please check out my new fan fic called New Ninjago.

(Ninja Letters)

Dear Ninja Pony,

Thank you for not telling. And for calling Kai a hot head!

From,

Jay the master of lighting

Dear Ninja Pony,

Thank you.

From,

Zane the master of Ice

Dear Ninja Pony,

That is cool.

From,

Nya the water ninja

Dear KR,

Ok.

From,

Zane the ice ninja

Dear KR,

It is going great. Thanks for asking.

From,

Cole the ninja of earth

Dear KR,

My favorite hobby is videogames. I do not know if that is a hobby but I just like to play videogames.

From,

Lloyd Garamdon

Dear KR,

Thanks for the cookie! My favorite anime is Sailor Moon. DON'T TELL ANYONE!

From,

Jay the blue ninja

Dear KR,

Thank you.

From,

Nya the water ninja

Dear KR,

My favorite tv show is The Walking Dead.

From,

Kai the red ninja

Dear S.A.P.O.I.,

Thanks you for the kind words. I think we would both be upset if Nya chose the other one. Also it is annoying the ninja also fight each other.

From,

The Ninja

P.S.

Your story was amazing! Keep up the good work!


	6. Chapter 6

Lloyd's pov

I go to the mail box and see we have more fan mails! Cool! What we have been going through lately we could use the fan mail. I go to my brothers and read them out loud.

Dear Nya,

No problem. XD *Gives you a blue berry airhead*

From,

KR

Dear Cole,

Eh. Any time. XD Have some chocolate bars with chocolate chips: [:::::::::] [:::::::::::] [::::::::::] [:::::::::::] [:::::::::::] Sorry if you get a tummy ache. XD

From,

KR

Dear Lloyd,

Cool. Mine is just playing on my tablet. XP That is not a hobby but whatever. XDXDXD Have a chocolate brownie ()

From,

KR

Dear Zane,

How are you and P.I.X.A.L. doing?

From,

KR

Dear Jay,

Don't worry your secret is safe with me ;) My favorite anime is anime is Sword Art Online. XD

Dear Kai,

Nice.

From,

KR

Dear Kai,

What would you do if Jay and Nya had a child? F

From,

S.A.P.O.I

Dear Sensei Wu,

I heard there is a new tea shop opening in Ninjago tha serves your favorite tea.

From,

S.A.P.O.I

Dear Dareth,

I am thinking of enrolling in your classes should I?

From,

S.A.P.O.I.

Dear Ninja,

Should I enroll in Dareth's classes?

From,

S.A.P.O.I

Dear Ninja,

Do you have any mental disorders? I have two…. Oh well. It might seem weird seem weird to ask you guys that ,but, Just seeing if my heroes know what it is like to be me.

With love and weirdness,

Your biggest fan,

Una

(Ninja's letters)

Dear KR,

Thanks for the air head!

From,

Nya Smith the water ninja

Dear KR,

Thanks for the stuff and you did not give me a stomach.

From,

Cole Brookestone the earth ninja

Dear KR,

That is a hobby in my book. Thank you for the brownies.

From,

Lloyd Garamdon the green ninja

Dear KR,

Thank you!  
From,

Jay Walker the blue ninja

Dear S.A.P.O.I.,

I think I would have a mini heart attack then kill Jay.

From,

Kai Smith the fire ninja

Dear S.A.P.O.I.,

What you heard is true.

From,

Sensei Wu

Dear S.A.P.O.I.,

Well, If well you want to become an great martial artist like me, then sure, kid.

From,

Darteh the brown ninja

Dear S.A.P.O.I.,

We do not think enrolling is a great idea.

From,

The ninja

Dear Una,

Yes, we do have mental disorders like you. It may be hard to deal with but never give up. Ninja never quit. Lloyd has depression, Jay has a panic disorder, and Kai has Bipolar disorder. We know having a mental disorder is hard. We know you have to be brave. And because of that we would like to know if you would like to be the honorary teal ninja?

Tons of weirdness,

From your biggest fans,

Kai Smith the fire ninja, Cole Brookstone the elemental master of earth, Nya Smith the water ninja, Jay walker the elemental master of lighting, Zane the ice ninja, and Lloyd the elemental master of creation


End file.
